1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recordable projector, and more particularly to a recordable projector that integrates a projector device and video/audio recorder/player device into one body.
2. Description of Related Art
A general projector is only used to project data in a computer or images in a video/audio output device to an outside screen, and without functions to replay or file these data and images. Therefore, replaying them is impossible, once they are played. Once a recording and playing effect is expected to attain, several video/audio facilities must be bought and whole cables arrangement must be redone, this cost money, time and energy.
The present invention integrates a set of video/audio input terminals, a projector device, a set of speakers, a voice receiver device and a video/audio recorder/player into a housing. The projector is used to project animation pictures on an outside screen. The speakers are used to broadcast voice out. The voice receiver is used to receive output voices from outside. And, the video/audio recorder/player is used to record or play video/audio data. The most important thing is that the video/audio terminals, the projector device, the speakers, the voice receiver and the video/audio recorder/player are all integrated into one body.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a recordable projector, combining a projector with a recorder. When a program is projected from the projector, the video and the audio signals of the program can be recorded concurrently.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recordable projector can project current market available video/audio video for entertainment and teaching.